Washer machines are known, for washing medical instruments of the endoscopic type, used during clinical practice. Known machines of the type in question are described for example in the European patent EP-B-1.949.868 (EP'868) and in the European patent application EP-A-2.445.438 (EP'438).
Endoscopic instruments typically include an operative flexible pipe, also called insertion pipe, suitable to be inserted into the patient's body, with a length and diameter which vary according to applications. Inside the operative flexible pipe channels of various sizes and for various uses can be disposed or made, for example for a biopsy, inspection using a video camera, for lighting, to spray air and/or water.
Washer machines typically include a washing chamber, in which the complete washing treatment is carried out both on the external surfaces and on the internal surfaces and channels of the endoscopic instrument, using washing liquids, such as water and detergents or chemical disinfectants, for example with a glutaraldehyde or peracetic acid base.
The external surface of the endoscopic instrument is treated, typically by immersion in a container, for example an auxiliary tube, positioned in the washing chamber and connected to the washing circuit by means of a sleeve. Alternatively, this treatment can be done using a washing device as described for example in EP'868 or EP'438.
The internal surfaces are treated by connecting flexible pipes to the internal channels of the endoscopic instrument.
In particular, the flexible pipes include at one end the attachment connectors to the internal channels of the endoscopic instrument, and at the other end coupling connectors to a suitable hermetically sealed multiple connector.
The hermetically sealed multiple connector is configured to connect the endoscope to devices that deliver the washing liquid.
At least one sliding trolley is provided, which functions as a loading container inside the washing chamber, on which the endoscopic instrument is laid. The sliding trolley, or loading container, includes in its structure the hermetically sealed connector, which is thus on board the sliding trolley.
An example of a loading container is described in EP'868 or EP'438.
The sliding trolley or loading container is selectively mobile from the inside to the outside of the washing chamber and vice versa.
Typically, the closing door is opened, to allow access inside the washing chamber and the sliding trolley is removed from the washing chamber, but remains connected to the washer machine, resting on a support plane or suspended cantilevered, to allow the staff responsible to position the endoscopic instrument, while the closing door remains always open and the machine, in fact, is not operative, in order to give the operator time to perform the required positioning and connections.
The endoscopic instrument is not only connected by its internal channels to each of the washing pipes and tubes, in their turn to be connected to the corresponding connectors of the hermetically sealed multiple connector provided on board and integrated with the sliding trolley, but is also placed in a suitable position for washing, that is, where there is no narrowing of the internal channels, usually rolled in a circular way or in a spiral.
When the sliding trolley is made to re-enter the washing chamber, after the positioning of the endoscopic instrument, the multiple connector is connected, with a pneumatically actuated connection head, to a multiple counter-connector in turn communicating with the washing circuit.
One disadvantage of known washer machines is that the operations for positioning the endoscopic instrument and connecting it to the flexible pipes carried out directly on the sliding, extractable trolley cause downtimes in the washing process, since they are essentially carried out on the machine, with the machine stopped, which translates into low productivity of the washer machine.
Another disadvantage of such washer machines is that the automatic pneumatic connection between the multiple connector on board the trolley and washing circuit represents a mechanical encumbrance and a considerable complication in terms of components and circuit, and can represent one of the causes of malfunction of the machine and therefore the stoppage of the machine.
Document DE-C-3819257 describes a washing and disinfecting device for medical instruments of the known type.
Document US-A-2004/0091389 describes an apparatus to re-process flexible endoscopes with steam.
There is therefore the need to perfect a washer machine that can overcome at least one of the disadvantages of the state of the art.
In particular, one purpose of the present invention is to produce a washer machine that allows to increase productivity, thanks to a reduction in downtimes and that simplifies and facilitates the operations to position and/or connect the endoscopic instrument to the washer machine.
Another purpose of the present invention is to produce a more reliable washer machine in which the probability of breakdowns and therefore stoppages of the machine for repairs, maintenance and replacements are reduced.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.